


Dreamers - Side Stories [18+]

by headpatspls



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headpatspls/pseuds/headpatspls
Summary: sometimes, in Dreamers in the FRANXX, a passage transitions into an implied sex scene. however, they actually aren't implied at all. they're over hereit took a lot of willpower not to call this Creamers in the FRANXX
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. ch 6.5 - after a hard day's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, after a long day of killing klaxosaurs, you just want a nice relaxing bath.

She grinned widely. Her fangs were fully visible. “That’s my Darling.”

“You know, if I could just see you smile like that every day, I wouldn’t need to eat or drink or sleep ever again.”

Zero Two closed her eyes contentedly and raised her arms above her to point directly at the ceiling. “Okay, my turn. I need help, though.”

Hiro grasped her nightgown at the hems on either side and pulled it off over her head. As her face reappeared, he saw that she was blushing, if only slightly. He threw the nightgown on top of his own on the pile of towels.

“Much better,” sighed Zero Two.

Hiro could not stop himself. He reached out instinctively and touched her right upper arm and forearm, feeling the muscles flex under his fingers as she moved, and she let out the slightest of moans. Then he grasped her waist with his hands—she was so slim and light—she moaned a little louder. The soft noises she made and the dim light and the closeness of their two warm bodies and the scent of her hair were all making his head spin; rationality must have abandoned him—it must be the reason why a sudden insane thought had crossed his mind and why he acted on it before he realized what was happening. He bent over and sucked on her breast. It had no taste, but the texture was soft and somehow intoxicating.

Zero Two sucked in a deep, sharp breath as his tongue touched her skin, and it was followed immediately by a shuddering moan. Hiro tried to pull away, fearing he was hurting her, but she clutched at the back of his head with both hands and held him against her.

“Da…Darli…”

His head was swimming. The sound of Zero Two whimpering those two syllables was rewriting his brain. He picked her up completely, one hand at the small of her back, and as she wrapped her legs around him he could feel them tremble convulsively. He understood the cries she was making. She was desperate for him to touch her; she wanted every inch of her body to be embraced by her Darling, and he wanted the same.

Her whimpering and shaking reached a climax a moment later—or it could have been an hour later; he couldn’t keep track of time. For a second, her panting stopped, and the muscles in her abdomen, which he felt against his upper chest, bunched into a solid knot. The tension released. Zero Two gasped. Hiro felt her body spasming against him; with every contraction she was emitting a little cry.

It lasted perhaps thirty seconds, and when it was over, Zero Two was sagging in his arms, and her head was languishing on his shoulder. She was panting. There was wetness running down the inside of both her thighs, dripping onto him and onto the tile floor. Hiro kissed her neck, her collarbone, and her chest, and her heaving breaths began to slow and even out.

“Do you still want a bath, or are you too tired?” he asked.

Zero Two flopped over his shoulder and reached one arm down his back to pinch his buttocks.

“Ow!”

“Don’t make fun of me, Darling.”

“I wasn’t!” he protested. “I don’t really know what happened…I mean, it seemed like you enjoyed that, but now you’re tired, so…”

There was a short pause during which the dripping sound continued, then Zero Two burst into laughter—uncontrollable gales of laughter that made Hiro thankful that they were separated from everyone else in the dorm by several locked doors and a floor apart. She was draped over his shoulders and gasping with mirth, and before he knew what was happening he had started to laugh too.

“I’m sorry,” Zero Two said finally. “Sometimes I forget. They don’t really tell parasites anything at all, do they?”

“Definitely not about this kind of stuff,” Hiro admitted.

“Shame,” she yawned. “Well, I’ll have to teach you, then. Darling, carry me over there and wash my back, would you?”

“As you wish,” said Hiro.

Zero Two grinned contentedly and bumped her horns against his forehead.

He carried her to the far wall of the washroom and set her down gently on a stool that was sat next to one of the detachable showerheads. Zero Two started humming softly to herself, her head tilted slightly to one side, as Hiro wet and soaped a washcloth; then, as he began to scrub her, it changed from a tune to a long, satisfied sigh.

“Ahh,” she breathed. “It’s so warm. Darling, I can feel your fingertips. Your eyes soften and your fingers are so gentle whenever you touch me. It’s almost like you’re afraid I’ll shatter.”

“Of course I’m not,” murmured Hiro. “Well, I think I’m capable of being rough. If that’s something you like, I mean. It’s just…you know, the instinct you feel when you see something that’s precious to you. The urge to treat it with respect.”

She idly flexed the muscles in her shoulders and back as he massaged them. Except for the soft sound of cloth moving across skin, the bathroom was silent. The curve of Zero Two’s waist flowing into her hips where her body met the stool was extraordinarily pleasing to his eyes.

“Have you ever felt like that?” he added.

“Yeah,” said Zero Two, in barely more than a whisper. “I have.”

Hiro filled the washbowl and poured the contents over her to rinse away the suds. “All clean.”

“So cozy.” Zero Two teetered backwards on her perch. Her head rested under his chin; she was lying against his chest, using him as a seat-back. “Wash my front now.”

His eyes traced the path of a tiny stream of water as it ran down her collarbone, between her breasts, down to her navel. Below that—a place he had never dared look, not even by accident when they had met for the first time in the lake—a thick curly patch of almost transparent hair. Zero Two’s eyes were closed; his breathing was causing her long, translucent eyelashes to flutter. Her chest was rising and falling gently. Hiro wanted to drop the washcloth and squeeze her with both hands. He resisted the urge. He’d promised to clean every inch of her, and they had plenty of time…

“Are you staring, Darling?” said Zero Two, not opening her eyes.

“Absolutely,” he said.

Her lips parted in a rapturous smile. “Good. I like it when you stare.”

He washed her with the soapy cloth, starting from the neck and moving down, over her collarbone and upper chest, over her breasts and under them, down her ribcage and to her waist. She stiffened and let out a breath when the cloth brushed her nipples, and though Hiro was fascinated with the way her abdominals flexed from the stimulation, he didn’t continue to tease her; he suspected that if he started it again, both of them would forget their task completely; so he steeled himself and concentrated, and filled the basin again to rinse the suds off her body, even though the smooth marble-like surface of her skin and the curves of her chest and hips and that little tuft of hair had somehow expanded in his vision until he couldn’t see anything else.

He tried to focus, to control his breathing, but Zero Two, totally relaxed and completely limp in his arms, had already noticed the change. Her head was resting on the front of his right shoulder; she opened one eye lazily, studying his face, and the movement of the red lining of her eyelid recalled his attention to her.

Hiro swallowed. “I—”

“Touch it,” Zero Two said softly. There was a little smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. “I can taste how badly you want me. I’m going to explode if you keep stalling, Darling.”

His heart was pounding in his ears. The tips of the fingers on his right hand were cold; or at least, his partner’s body seemed extraordinarily warm to the touch as he reached down. Every nerve in his system was standing on end. The patch of hair brushed his fingers, and it was thick and much softer than it had looked. And below that, she was hot and smooth and soaking wet. Zero Two flinched and let out a little noise that was halfway between a giggle and a moan.

She reached down to place the palm of her hand over the top of his own. Zero Two’s hands were delicate and very strong and a little smaller than his were. She was moving his fingertips. Hiro felt, with his index and middle finger, something tiny and firm and round, and at the same moment his partner’s body trembled. Zero Two was guiding him over the surface of it in a circular motion. He understood.

She was reacting again. Hiro sensed the tension in her abdomen, in her strong flexing muscles, building as he massaged her with his fingers; she was dripping onto the stool. He cupped her breast with his left hand, and bent to kiss her ear and jawline. Zero Two started to whimper. Her thighs were shaking convulsively. She was clutching his forearm with both hands.

“You’re…” he said, then stopped. _Beautiful_ was certainly an applicable word—though for the first time he could remember, it didn’t seem to be the right fit at the moment. There had to be another word he could use—something that still told Zero Two how strong and lovely and exquisitely formed her body was—something that expressed his desperate desire to touch her, for their two naked forms to intertwine, to see her writhing in his grasp as she was doing now.

Moaning and gripping his arm with both hands, Zero Two did not seem to have noticed his hesitation.

“Put them in,” she breathed. “Darling. Please.”

“Inside?” he murmured. “Are you sure? I don’t want my nails to hurt you.”

“They won’t,” she gasped. “I would have told you.”

“Okay.”

Hiro reached downward and slid the first two fingers on his right hand inside her. She was soaked enough that it was effortless; as soon as his fingers had entered her, he could feel them being squeezed rhythmically as her organ contracted. Her abdomen was a solid surface of knotted muscle again. With each shudder she was taking a sharp, shallow breath. Her eyes shut tightly; her legs trembled, and her toes curled.

“Good girl,” said Hiro softly.

The contractions ebbed again. Zero Two’s face was flushed, and under her fluttering eyelashes her cheeks were brilliant red. Hiro withdrew his fingers from her, and she moaned with exhaustion. Once his hand was free, she crossed her legs tightly; they were still shaking.

“Hmm,” said Zero Two a second later. She sounded slightly shaky and exhausted. “Interesting. Now it’s my turn to wash you, isn’t it, Darling?”

“Oh.” Hiro had briefly forgotten the second half of the deal. “Yeah, it is.”

Zero Two closed her eyes and pressed her legs tightly together; she shivered for a moment and gasped. A tiny shockwave, like an echo of the climax a moment before, passed through her. Then it was gone, and she sat up.

“Turn around, Darling,” she ordered, brandishing the washcloth at him. Her expression was determined.

“What’s interesting?” he asked, swiveling on the stool so that his back faced her.

“Well, usually if I come once or twice,” she replied serenely, beginning to scrub his shoulder blades, “that’s enough for a day.”

“ _Come_?” Hiro blinked. “Oh, wait. I remember. You said that when I touched your horns.”

Zero Two paused the scrubbing motion for a second and giggled. “You’ve never done it? Poor Darling, you must be going stir-crazy. Well anyway, that’s what I said _interesting_ about. I didn’t get any relief at all. I just want more. I want you to finger me again. It’s taking all of my concentration to sit here and just wash your back instead of touching myself.”

Hiro felt his face flush deep red, though he wasn’t completely sure why.

“I’m glad it’s not just me,” he admitted. “I mean, I don’t know anything about sex, but besides that. I just can’t get you out of my head. I’m never going to have had enough of touching your body. It’s just so…it makes me want to…”

“Fuck me,” finished Zero Two. “Exactly.”

For a second, he reflected on how funny it was that _this_ was the meaning behind one of the odd-sounding curse words that the parasites had been discouraged from using.

“You were happy with kissing before,” mused Hiro. “Did something change? Did I change?”

“I was _not_ ,” she corrected him, punctuating the word with a slightly harder squeeze as she massaged his shoulders. “Well, I wouldn’t say _unhappy_ with kissing. Kissing you is absolutely heavenly, Darling. It just has a different feeling than this does, you know. Different and the same.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Zero Two sighed deeply. “Ever since that afternoon in the bath, though…that was almost cruel, you know. I masturbated—touched myself—after that, over and over. I do it in the morning, before meals, after meals, in the bath, during missions, before I go to sleep…but it’s not _you_ , Darling, so it doesn’t help.”

Hiro realized why he was flushing now. He was almost in disbelief that he had had the same effect on Zero Two that she had on him—it seemed impossible and absurd when he compared her to himself in his head. It was a ridiculous notion that he could be so attractive to anyone—but of course, ever since he had met her, there _had_ been some part of him that was convinced beyond all doubt that they were the most perfectly compatible that it was possible for two partners to be.

“Why’d you wait?”

“Would you believe that the doctor told me not to?” He felt a splash of warm water on his back as she emptied the washbowl over him.

“The doctor?” repeated Hiro, surprised.

“The scar on your chest came from me, Darling,” said Zero Two. “You’ve heard the rumors about me. You of all people know that parasites are warned to stay away.”

He pulled his shoulders out of her grip and turned to face her; there was a slightly misty, faraway expression in her eyes, muted by surprise at his sudden movement. Hiro wrapped her tightly in a hug. Her body trembled.

“You were afraid you’d hurt me,” he whispered. “So you stayed away.”

Zero Two nodded.

“Well, you can’t hurt me, can you? We proved that together. So fuck the doctor and fuck APE. They’ve never been right. They don’t know the first thing about us.” He kissed her on the forehead. “That means you don’t have to hold back. You get to do whatever you want to me.”

She laughed, but the vocalization transformed helplessly into a moan. “D-don’t tempt me.”

“Sorry, but I think I do that just by existing.”

Zero Two bit her lip with one of her fangs. He could hear her suppress another moan. He felt her heart racing in her chest where her breasts were pressed against him.

“Anyway,” he continued. “You have to wash my front now, right?”

“I can’t,” Zero Two mumbled. “If I move I’m going to cum.”

“You’re exaggerating,” he teased. He knew she was not. He couldn’t resist it—it was too pleasing to watch her squirm. Her chest was heaving with the effort of staying still. He extended his pointer and middle finger again and slid them down her abdomen, and Zero Two flinched. It was too much. He saw the contractions, starting in her vulva, rippling through her body in waves; she sucked in her breath through her teeth, her eyes shut, her hands balled into fists gripping the edges of the stool she sat on. Hiro held on to her tightly to make sure she didn’t fall.

“My ears are ringing,” Zero Two observed.

Hiro laughed, and so did she. She seized the washcloth from where she’d dropped it on the tile floor and pointed it at him again. “Stay still.”

“As you wish,” he repeated.

Though her hands and arms had been shaking, the rhythm of her scrubbing his shoulders and chest was smooth and silky. Her hair brushed his face suddenly; he opened his eyes and saw that she was bent over him, her face barely two inches from his skin as she worked, as though she were trying and failing to resist the urge to taste him.

The tips of her horns were pointing directly at him. His body reacted involuntarily. Zero Two, bent over him, noticed the stirring of his member and raised her head to look him in the eyes. Her irises were glittering.

“Your horns,” he breathed. “Oh, God. They’re so…”

He searched for the word that was like _beautiful_ again, failed to find it, and faltered.

“You’re talking about being _tempted_ ,” he said softly, “when you walk around with those horns on your head, when I can always see them.” He realized that his arms, like hers, were trembling. “They’re so smooth and sharp. They’re so…”

“What, _these_?” said Zero Two. She bent her head forward again and touched them gently against his chest. Where they touched him, it felt like white-hot sparks had leapt between them. Hiro let out an involuntary moan, then caught his breath in surprise. “They got bigger recently, Darling. Did you notice?”

“Of course I did,” he gasped.

“Well, they’re always growing,” she added. “Usually not very fast, though, so I like to keep them short, for convenience. But when I’m _excited_ , they grow much faster. And I had a suspicion that you would enjoy watching them get bigger.”

His head was throbbing. His erection had begun to hurt. He knew she was doing this on purpose, as revenge for his teasing her a minute ago. He didn’t care. Let her tease him, then—his head was about to burst and he would surely die happy any second now.

Zero Two dropped the washcloth on the tile floor again and gripped his member gently with both hands. He gasped and flinched in surprise. Her eyes rolled back, and her lips parted; she was moving her hands gently up and down in a steady rhythm. What an incredible sensation. How had he never thought of trying this?

“Sorry, Darling,” she whispered. “I give up. I need you to fuck me. I’m going to die if I have to wait another minute.”

“What do I…?”

The remaining rational fragment of Hiro’s brain put two and two together: the contrasting shape of their two organs, and the moment she had asked him to put his fingers inside her, and it all clicked into place. _Oh._

“Will it fit?” he asked urgently. “It won’t hurt you, will it?”

“Hurt?” Zero Two let out a shaky little giggle. “Of course it’ll hurt, Darling. It’s nearly the size of my forearm. I don’t care. Fuck me anyway.”

Her horns were inches away from his face. Instinctively, without even realizing what he was doing, he made an involuntary hip-thrusting motion. His partner giggled again. “Like that.”

She raised herself off her stool and moved forward until their bodies were almost touching, until the head of his member brushed her and some of her wetness leaked on him. She twitched again at the contact. Hiro held as still as he could. Zero Two was lowering herself onto him, agonizingly slowly. It was a relief to be able to moan as the tip of his member slid inside her, then the shaft, inch by inch.

He could never have imagined such an incredible sensation. Oh, God! She was so warm and slick and tight inside, and they were pressed so closely together that he could feel her heartbeat pulsing in his shaft. The sweet heady scent that she always gave off was overwhelming and intoxicating. Something inside him needed to burst.

She came when she had finally taken all of his length, eyes closed and jaw clenched; her back arched suddenly, and with a groan and a convulsive motion she ejected a little splash of clear liquid onto his stomach. This time, as the contractions moved through her body, he felt them. He was concentrating only on staying still, on waiting until she told him she was ready, though every fiber of his being was telling him to move.

“Ah,” said Zero Two softly. “It hurts so much. It’s so lovely.”

“You’re so tight,” he said. “You feel incredible.”

“Fuck me. Please.”

With her sitting in his lap, they had sex at last. Her intense warm tightness enveloped him. She was a soft smooth being with pale skin like porcelain, with sweet-smelling hair the color of cherry blossoms falling down on her chest and surrounding his head with sweetness. With different motions of his hips he could force little whimpers and cries out of her as she struggled at the edge of her endurance to contain him—and when her resistance failed, she slumped onto him and shuddered and moaned as the waves pulsed through her body, and he could feel the muscles in her shoulders with his hands and kiss her neck and chest. The liquid from her ejaculations was running down the sides of his hips and onto the floor. In this position, he could kiss whatever part of her he pleased, or suck on her breasts, or feel her spine or the muscles in her back with his fingertips or the suppleness of her buttocks with his hands. Hiro was not sure he would ever want to do anything else in his life than this.

“Darling,” she was whimpering. “Darling.”

Pressure had begun to build at the base of his member, as though someone were pressing on it with a finger. There was an orb of some unfamiliar sensation permeating his body, gradually contracting and concentrating on that spot. His thrusts involuntarily became more forceful. He needed to vocalize; the sensation was forcing the air out of his lungs.

Zero Two noticed the change.

“You’re going to cum?” she whispered in his ear.

“I think so,” he grunted.

“Pull it out.”

“Can you stand up?”

“I can’t move,” she giggled. “My legs won’t work.”

Hiro gripped her around the waist and lifted her gently off of him. His member slipped out of her and thumped onto his stomach, and at the stimulation, she cried out.

“Okay,” she said softly. “Put me down.”

He laid her on the tile floor, where she sat in a cross-legged position. She grasped his member with both hands. He moaned involuntarily again.

“Your smell gets different when you’re about to cum,” she observed. “It’s _delicious_.”

“Why did I need to pull out?”

“I wanted to watch it,” said Zero Two. “Your first time. You can cum inside me all you like after this.”

He stiffened. There was something about the way she had said the phrase that reminded him of the glinting of her horns. Zero Two smiled delightedly at his response. She had begun to massage his shaft with both hands. Her lips parted and she showed him her fangs. The pressure inside him was building; explosive, alarming almost in its intensity and suddenness.

“You’re so sexy,” she murmured. “The noises you make while you’re inside me. Oh, they make my head spin. You’re so strong and handsome and your taste is lovely and your lips are soft. I came once just from being kissed by you, you know.”

Hiro’s breathing was ragged. Even if he wanted to respond, it would have been difficult to form words.

“Do you want to watch me touch myself?” she inquired softly.

“Please,” he moaned.

She released her grip with her left hand and reached down to spread herself open so that he could see. His head pounded. She _wanted_ him to look. It was deep pink and shining wet and folded in a way that reminded him somehow of a flower blossom. The tension in his groin hardened into a solid knot. He could not stop moving his legs. Zero Two was rubbing herself in the circular motion that she had showed him; her eyes were half-closed in ecstasy, and she was making little gasping noises again. It was too intense—too beautiful to watch. Something had to give.

Something gave. The tension, the overwhelming earsplitting tidal wave of pleasure, increased until he cried out, and after a second it burst within him like a balloon. A contraction in his groin so powerful it made his eyes roll back, then a pause, and then more—pulse after pulse of screaming pleasure, each one forcing a grunt from his throat and—at the same time—a thick white rope of some sticky substance, out of his member and into the warm air of the dimly lit washroom. Zero Two began to cum as he did, throbbing, whimpering gently. Most of the stuff splattered on the floor, some onto his chest and groin; two of the sticky white ropes landed on Zero Two’s forearm.

“That sound,” she said. “The sound you make when it starts coming out, Darling. I’m going to cum again if I think about it any longer.”

“My head is spinning,” Hiro said. “It was so intense, it was frightening.” He shivered—it was an overwhelming full-body motion.

“Did you count?” she said.

“Count what?”

“How many times you shot.”

“Oh. No, I couldn’t. I couldn’t think at all. Was I supposed to?”

“No, I just wondered if you had.” Zero Two’s fangs flickered in the dim light as she smiled at him. “Fourteen.”

He breathed deeply. “I hope that doesn’t happen every time. It doesn’t matter in the bath, but I think I’d have to come here if I ever wanted to masturbate. From the way you talked about it, Zero Two, I thought it was something you could do covertly.”

“ _I_ can,” Zero Two said with satisfaction. “I only cum _like that_ from penetration. When I’m alone, there’s no traces.”

He grinned at her. “I’m jealous.”

“You can always just cum inside me instead, you know,” she pointed out.

“I like that idea better.” He bent over and picked her up by the waist again and lifted her into the air. He would never stop being surprised at how light she was. As he lifted her, her cheeks flushed deep red, and he saw her eyes flicker downward to his member again.

“Another round already?” she whispered. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement again.

“I have to test your suggestion,” he pointed out. “We won’t always be able to run to the washroom, will we? What if we need to have sex before a mission, or in private in the middle of the day?”

Zero Two giggled delightedly.

“There’s that, and also I just want to fuck you again,” Hiro added.

“Yes, please.”

They had sex again, and again, and again—over and over until the early hours of the morning, when the rays of early dawn sunlight had begun to creep over the horizon and the birds in the trees outside were stirring; long after they had become too relaxed and exhausted to exchange words, after the language of their love had been simplified to soft vocalizations and feelings of each others’ bodies; once he had cum six or seven times—he couldn’t remember which—and she had climaxed many more times than either of them could be bothered to count.

Eventually, they broke apart; not having reached satisfaction finally, but knowing that there would at some point be other responsibilities to intrude on them. They clothed, and Hiro carried Zero Two out of the washroom and up the stairs and into the little attic bedroom where the sun had begun to shine through the windowpanes.

“I feel a little better now,” said Zero Two, curling up in bed and hugging her knees. “Well, as long as you promise to have sex with me as often as you want.”

“I wish I could, but I have to sleep and eat sometimes.” He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. “But I promise.”

She sighed very contentedly. “Darling, will you sleep with me?”

“Of course I will.”


	2. 7.1

_good morning._

“I’m so happy,” she whispered. “I was afraid it was all going to turn out to be a dream, but then I woke up and I was next to you.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, touching her earlobe gently with thumb and forefinger. “Physically. Are you okay?”

Zero Two giggled. “I’m so sore I can’t move. You’re absolutely merciless, Darling.”

“Merciless?” Hiro blinked. Suddenly his cheeks were burning. The word had sent a discordant note through his head, disrupting the gentle warmth of lying there next to his partner. “I’m sorry, Zero Two. I should’ve…I got carried away. I didn’t think…”

“Stop it,” she said. “Not like that. I _live_ for you being merciless with me, Darling. If it ever gets to be too much, I’ll tell you.”

Hiro sighed with relief. The unwelcome feeling of shame had been intense and completely unanticipated. “Okay.”

“It’s very sweet that you were worried about me, though,” she added, kissing him on his jaw.

“It takes every ounce of concentration I have to control myself when you’re this close to me,” he said.

She giggled again, and the grip of her legs on his own tightened. “You still want to ruin me, don’t you, Darling? After we spent the whole night together and everything.”

In response, he took the hand that she was resting on his cheek and guided it down under the covers, next to where their legs met, so that she could feel how hard he was. Zero Two gripped it, and for a moment he watched her eyes roll back into her head, and she sucked in a surprised breath; then she blinked several times, and he watched her gather her concentration, though her legs, pressed against him, had begun to quiver.

“I’ll carry you, if you’re too sore to move,” he said. “And help you get dressed. Also, I’m going to fuck you again. Do you want to have breakfast first?”

Zero Two’s eyes gleamed. She was blushing more deeply every moment; she shut her eyes tightly and covered her face with both hands and rolled onto her back. Hiro took the hem of her nightgown in both hands and pulled it up until he had exposed her chest; she was panting in anticipation. He slid her soaked panties off of her with one hand. She was pink and tender and ready to receive him.

Entering her was effortless, just as it had been last night. Zero Two arched her back and clutched convulsively at the bedspread under her and cried out. The dim sweet-smelling endless hours with Zero Two had begun again—no, they had never stopped after all. He and Zero Two had fallen into another beautiful dream, one which need not be ended by waking.

* * *

_i need you for a minute._

“Going to ask if you can play with them?” said Hiro.

“Mmm,” said Zero Two softly. “Maybe later.”

“They look like they’re having fun.”

“Yeah.” She shifted a little in her seat. “I’m going to go swim again.”

“Before you go, can I talk to you about something?”

“Oh.” Zero Two blinked and grinned. “What is it?”

“Come with me. It’s private.”

This time Hiro was the one leading his partner by the wrist, and for once it was to a spot with which he was familiar and she was not. Once they were about thirty meters from the campsite, Zero Two leapt onto his back and clung onto it like a sloth, her legs wrapped around his midriff. “Carry me.”

She let out a soft _ooh!_ of appreciation as he rounded the corner of the little rocky outcrop that hid the tiny cove. As the view of the campsite disappeared, so too did the faint shouts of the parasites playing ball and the crackling of the flames in the grill. It was like a soundproof curtain had been placed over them. The only remaining audible thing was the gentle splash of the waves against the coast.

Without touching the ground, Zero Two climbed around Hiro’s shoulders until she was facing him from the front—like the position he had held her that night in the washroom—and their lips met suddenly in a kiss, so sudden he was a little surprised.

“Did you read my mind?” he murmured.

“As soon as you looked at me on the beach, I could tell,” she said, barely containing a little giggle of delight. “I can see by the way your eyes look, Darling. They were like that on the night of our third flight. Like diamonds.”

“I guess there’s no point in pretending if you can read me that well.”

He kissed the side of her neck, under her jaw, down to her collarbone. She gasped.

“You look amazing in that swimsuit. Your body has such an amazing shape. I can only control myself for so long. I have to touch you.”

“I picked this specifically for you, you know, Darling,” she breathed in his ear.”

“You have so many beautiful lines.” He traced a path from the small of her back up her spine, between her shoulder blades, to the nape of her neck, and she shivered and let out an exclamation. “Like that one.” He traced the edge of her jawline. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, rapturously. “That one.” He traced the line running from the edge of her collarbone, over her shoulder, down the muscles of her arm to the back of her hand. “That one.”

“You don’t have to tease me so much,” she whispered. “I’ve been waiting all day for this. It hurts.”

“Yeah. But it’s hot when you blush.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and gently bit his neck with her fangs, only barely hard enough to leave a mark. He slid the bottom of her swimsuit aside, and her body flinched in reaction. The tips of his fingers were suddenly wet.

Zero Two shrugged the straps of the swimsuit off her shoulders, and Hiro pulled it down to expose her chest. She was very soft and pale, shivering slightly, and already forming goosebumps from anticipation and the sudden sensation of cool air.

“They’re so perfect,” he murmured. “You have the proportions of a goddess.”

She laughed, though it was half a moan. He pushed her up against the smooth rock wall that lined their little alcove, his left hand on her waist, his right hand under her thigh, and entered her easily. She cried out and covered her mouth with the back of one hand, the other grasping spasmodically at the smooth rock behind her.

“Good girl,” he said. “You can hold onto me if you’d like, Zero Two.”

Her head drooped forward again and she buried her face in his neck, panting, cheeks brilliant red. Her hands clutched at his upper back with her ironlike strength. Her nails were digging into him.

“Darling,” she whispered, nearly crying. “You’re so strong. Your back is so…I can feel your muscles moving. Ah…”

Hiro bit her neck gently, as she had done to him a moment ago. She groaned and came. The spasms rippled through her abdomen, and he felt her leg tremble in his grip; her toes were curling and uncurling repeatedly, as they always did.

Their tryst was short and intense. She came twice more, her entire body quivering, her ejaculation trickling on the sand between his feet. The sound mixed with their panting and his grunts and the soft noise of the waves. Her scent was becoming sweet and overwhelmingly strong, and suddenly it was all too much. He pulled out and came on the rock wall below her, not wanting to stain her swimsuit, and the sudden stimulation of removal made her come a final time. Dying sunlight sparkled in her horns like glowing rubies. As she moaned and her body trembled, he kissed her collarbone and neck and cheeks, and ran his fingers down the base of her spine.

“I didn’t mean to come that fast,” he said softly, “but god, I can’t handle those noises you make.”

“It’s not fair, Darling.” Her brilliant green eyes met his as her head rested on his shoulder. “Giving me a little taste like this just makes me miserable. You should have made me wait.”

“Do you know that your horns sparkle in the sunlight when you’re outside? It’s like they’re begging me to stare at them. And you’re walking around in _that_ swimsuit, and you expect me to be able to control myself?”

“One more round,” she said softly in his ear, tightening her legs’ grip around his midsection. “Before we have to go back.” Her breasts were pressing into him; it was a gentle pressure like a warm pillow. He could feel her heartbeat. She was doing it on purpose. He could borrow just fifteen seconds and take them in his hands and—

Hiro bit his lip to force himself to concentrate.

“They’re already gonna be wondering why we’re taking so long.”

“If you make me wait, I’ll shamelessly flirt with you at dinner and make everyone stare at us.” Her lips were in danger of forming a pouting expression.

“Oh, really? Prove it.”

Zero Two re-situated herself so that she was clinging to his back again.

“Carry me back,” she ordered.


End file.
